


under moonlight

by karmakarma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also this is some real HARD CHEESE, everything’s ambiguous, rating for (very light) cussing, this can be au or non au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmakarma/pseuds/karmakarma
Summary: Junmyeon’s in love.





	under moonlight

When Junmyeon looks over at Sehun, he thinks about the way his stomach flips over, the same way it did the first time he saw him. It's easy right now, when it's late at night and they're in the darkness, limbs tired but bellies full.

"Thanks for dinner, hyung." Sehun says. His chin is tilted down, not toward Junmyeon but his shoes crushing gravel beneath them. That makes it easy too, for Junmyeon to admire the moonlight on Sehun's skin, the beauty he likes to remind him of every chance he gets.

Junmyeon knows Sehun knows he's gorgeous, so he takes a special pride in making his cheeks flush when he coos at him, calls him handsome and watches Sehun fight back a smile like he doesn't hear that from him all hours of the day. The smile always wins, and then Junmyeon and Sehun grin at each other and giggle, looking wholly like a pair of idiots, but neither of them care enough to stop. Not until their cheeks hurt and Sehun turns a delightful shade of pink.

Junmyeon doesn't say anything, just reaches, in the laughable distance between them, for Sehun's big, warm hand. He links their fingers together, noting that he’s too hot for the weather they're having, meaning Junmyeon’s skin against his must be freezing. Sehun doesn't complain, so he squeezes tighter, tries to show his thanks by pulling their hands up to his lips to press kisses to what he can reach. He never took his eyes off Sehun's face, so he gets to see it glow a pretty color.

"We have to go back when they have the jellyfish." Sehun says. It's him trying to distract himself from Junmyeon, and they both know it, but Junmyeon allows it. As much as he enjoys working Sehun up, flustering him, making him bury his face in happy embarrassment, he lets him get away from it if he really seems to want to. Now's one of those times, if how Sehun can't even look at Junmyeon is any indication.

"Then we'll never come back." Junmyeon laughs, playing along with Sehun because that's what he does. "We've been going there for what, three years? Accept it. The jellyfish is a myth." He dances around and makes a fool of himself a lot, but Sehun has a way of making that worth it. He's got a way of making everything worth all the pain, any agony, all of it.

Sehun laughs too, and Junmyeon revels in it. Most of the time, Sehun will cover up as much of his face as he can, and even though he's doing that now, Junmyeon can still see his eyes twinkling and his shoulders shaking. He can hear soft breaths, and when they peter out, he can imagine Sehun starting to chew on his bottom lip.

Finally, Sehun meets his eyes. Junmyeon doesn't know why, but he looks shy, adam's apple bobbing up at the exact moment Junmyeon's breath catches in his throat. He wants to call him pretty, but Sehun beats him to it.

Junmyeon blinks his eyes in surprise, laughing a little too loudly when Sehun's compliment sinks in because he wasn't expecting it, not in the least bit, but he guesses it isn't unwelcome.

Sehun doesn't say sweet things often. Those are the kinds of things people have to drag out of him, things he can only be forced to say with some kind of leverage on him, and only when he wants to level the playing field. In his defense, however, it doesn't look like something he was planning on sharing. He ducks his head again, tearing his eyes away from Junmyeon to study his shoes once again.

There's a dire need in Junmyeon to tell Sehun he's pretty too, that he's a dream and everything Junmyeon wants in this world. He’s Junmyeon's everything, the permanent taste on his lips and all the space in his heart.

Junmyeon wants so badly to say he thinks of Sehun when the world is quiet and when it isn't, when he smells fresh flowers or clean sheets. At the same time, he knows if he opens his mouth and asks Sehun something like if he hung up the sun, moon, and stars, he'll ruin the moment and get a solid punch to his arm for being corny. Sehun has a habit of forcing Junmyeon to find different ways to say _I love you_.

Junmyeon settles on, "What are you doing tomorrow?" He swings their hands together, doing a good job of lightening the mood to something a little more carefree. Still sappy because that's what Junmyeon is, but lighthearted.

"Why?" Sehun bumps Junmyeon's shoulder with his bicep, a reminder to them both of just how much smaller Junmyeon is, how tiny he is in comparison to the tall, broad-backed Sehun. "Gonna take me out on a hot date?"

"As if you deserve a hot date." Junmyeon says. "You tried to call dibs on all the beef, and then tried to make me eat all the parts you didn't like so you wouldn't have to."

"Well, it's not like you did that anyway." Sehun pouts, ignoring the first half of the statement because it sounds unreasonable, even to him, when put into words like that.

"It's the thought that counts."

"You're using that expression out of context, hyung."

"Oh, so now you're a linguist?"

Sehun bumps Junmyeon's shoulder again. "Be quiet."

Junmyeon pushes right back. "No."

"Fine.” Sehun bites down on his lip to keep himself from smiling too wide. “What do you wanna say then?” He doesn't want Junmyeon getting too smug over how much he's enjoying this, just talking to each other, hands intertwined after a good meal.

If Sehun was asked, there'd only be a fifty-fifty chance he'd admit that it's one of his favorite things in life, wasting time with Junmyeon. There's an even lower chance of him admitting that almost all the rest of his favorite things in life involve Junmyeon.

Maybe if Junmyeon asked, looking at him the way he usually does, hands on his face and grip on his heart, maybe he'd be honest.

"I..." Junmyeon breathes in deep like he's getting prepared to talk for a whole day, but he deflates after a quick look up at Sehun, "...-'m fine being quiet for a bit."

The slowest, laziest smile spreads on Sehun's face in time with something blooming in his chest. Sometimes he doesn't know what to do with the things he feels, but other times, times like now, he knows exactly what he's supposed to do. He slows down to a stop, confusing Junmyeon for a second, so that he can lean down and press a kiss to Junmyeon's cheek.

This time, it's Sehun's turn to watch Junmyeon turn red. He doesn't get to enjoy it as much, however, since he looks even more like a tomato than Junmyeon does.

"No need to give me material to tease you with," Junmyeon says, and it's supposed to come out breezier than that, but his voice is high and thin and too full of emotion. He's supposed to be making fun of how even though it's Sehun who calls him a cornball, it’s he who ends up saying the dumbest, most rejected TV drama-sounding lines known to man. It doesn't work, and so a giggle bubbles out of Sehun. "I...I know you love me. There's no need to say it. I don't...I don't think I can handle it right now."

"What," Sehun laughs again, "are you gonna cry?" But Junmyeon genuinely looks like he's on the verge of tears. His eyes are reddish and glassy and the corners of his mouth keep twitching downward, and Sehun's in love too, but he wasn't planning on bursting into tears tonight. "Holy shit. You're gonna fucking cry."

That makes Junmyeon laugh the way he did just a few moments ago, almost like a bark, and he pushes Sehun's shoulder lightly with his free hand. "Shut up. You mean a whole lot to me, you ungrateful bastard, so just shut up."

Inside, Sehun feels like mush, but there's still a tiny, tiny part of him that isn't overwhelmed yet, so he uses his last ounce of strength to defy Junmyeon and say, "I love you, hyung."

And then Junmyeon's pretty face screws up and tears start falling and Sehun laughs a lot before he begins to feel bad and has to let go of Junmyeon's hand to pull him into his arms. He repeats those same words over and over, until Junmyeon's eyes are dry and he's asking Sehun to stop not because it'll move him back to tears, but because it's getting annoying.

By midnight, they're back in the same position, except this time they're tucked into Sehun's bed. Sehun's just given in to Junmyeon's nagging to not tell anyone about what happened a few hours earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> I love seho if u do too pla plspsls tell me what u think dhsj


End file.
